


First Kisses

by link621



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link621/pseuds/link621
Summary: Zaizen and Kirihara decide to adopt a brother and sister.
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Zaizen Hikaru
Kudos: 2





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashewmoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashewmoo/gifts).



Zaizen wrinkled his nose. The tiny kitten tongue lapped at his nose relentlessly as though cleaning him. Even if that was all it is, he couldn’t help the way his heart swelled and he was suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to protect this kitten from all evil in the world. 

He knew he was done for. He knew one of these two kittens was going to be coming today from the moment that little tongue planted the first kisses on his nose.

Even so, he was not prepared for Kirihara to suggest, “We can bring both of them home.” He was holding the other kitten, a little puff of black fur with eyes that had a way of staring into your soul, easily in one hand. They couldn’t weigh more than a kilo at two months old and given how puffy they were now, they were going to have a lot of hair as adults.

Zaizen couldn’t help but think of the vacuuming he would be doing if these two cats came home. Kirihara preferred to do most of the cleaning, he was a helpless neatfreak, but he was also far busier with school than Hikaru had ever been with anything in his life. Kirihara didn’t know how to function if he wasn’t in the middle of ten projects at once and giving 100% effort to all ten of them.

He looked down at the little girl in his arms - a puff of white, almost the exact opposite of her brother. Could he really say no to this creature who gave him such sweet little kisses?

This was a horrible no-win scenario and he knew it.

“We’re going to have to get more toys, food, another carrier, another bed…” They had been planning on adopting a cat and had already been shopping to get everything they would need for one little kitty, but that need suddenly doubled. He also had no idea how they were going to go about introducing two cats to a new space, it was already hard enough with one.

Careful as he could be of the little black puffball, Kirihara enthusiastically collided with Zaizen and kissed his cheek. “Really? Awesome! We’re gonna get you so many cool toys! Hey, I bet they have cool pet costumes at the Pokemon Center, too. Do you think we can dress them up for holidays? Oh my god, you’re going to look so cute dressed like a little pumpkin.”

There was no point answering any of these questions, Kirihara wasn’t going to listen to anything Zaizen had to say. All he had heard was they were going to be bringing both cats home. Even that wasn’t strictly what Zaizne had said. 

He looked back down to the little white puffball who was impotently pawing at her brother who she would get to be with for the rest of her life, unlike their littermates that were being separated as they were adopted. Yeah, they were doing a good thing. 

Not just because she gave him kitty kisses.


End file.
